Rage
by Mello's one and only Matt
Summary: Matt was normally the only one to clam Mello down when he was mad, but what about him being in a rage can Matt snap him out of it this time? MxM one-shot.


Rage

Disclaimer: don't own DN. Never will sadly…anyway this is something I thought of randomly.

Summary: Matt was normally the only one to clam Mello down when he was mad, but what about him being in a rage can Matt snap him out of it this time? MxM one-shot.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

One afternoon at the whammy house, there had been a lot more commotion than usual. But Matt had decided to ignore it where ever it was coming from. He sat back and turned his D.S on. Soon his empty room was filled with the sounds of explosions. Then he realized something, his room was empty the chocolate-loving blond was nowhere in sight. If he had been he would have already yelled at Matt for the volume of his game. Matt had gotten up and shut off his D.S placing it on his night stand close to his bed. When he opened the door he realized it was Mello shouting the profanities and so on.

"He's probably yelling bout his damned chocolate again."Matt thought to himself walking down the hallway. When he arrived at the room where all of the noise was coming from. He realized there was a huge crowd. Normally everyone wanted to avoid a seemingly PMSing blond screaming about his chocolate or screaming about Near. This time however it was about Near.

"Shit, he looks worse than usual when he's screaming 'bout something." Matt told himself.

"Oh, man. Yo, Matt thank god you're here, man."Kit sighed walking up to him.

"Why what's going on?"

"Don't play dumb, Matt, Mello's yelling at Near over a disagreement…as usual, but when I got in the middle of them to try and sep it. He fucking bit my arm. Here look at it."Kit said shoving her arm in his face.

"Ow, that has to hurt…wait Sep?"

"Separate."

"Ah. Well anyway. I think I need to save Near from Mello."Matt pushing his way through the crowd.

"Yeah, you do that I don't want my man dead!" Kit called towards Matt.

"Ok."

Just as he got in the room he seen that Mello was throwing things and normally He had very good aim.

"Hey, Mellz clam dow- oof!"Matt was cut short by an object being thrown at him from the seemingly PMSing blond.

"What the hell was that for Mello?!" Matt shouted, standing up right away tossing the item back at him.

Mello still hadn't talked to him and was focused on Near. Suddenly Matt got an idea and ran behind Mello wrapping his arms around the blond waist yelling for Near to leave and tell everyone to get away from the room. As soon as they had done so Matt took the opportunity to spin Mello around so he was facing him.

"M-mello I think I need to say something…I l-like you."Matt said, standing on his tiptoes to kiss the blond.

Mello blinked once in realization and closed his eyes putting his arms around the smaller boy. After the kiss was broken they both looked at each other and smiled kissing again. Matt broke the kiss and licked Mello's lips causing said blond to blush and open his mouth for Matt.

The both of them pulled away to catch their breath."Hey, Matt…I um…like you too. Plus I never knew you were a very good kisser."

"Oh I am and Mello why were you so mad back there?"

"Near told me that it was pointless to have a crush on you cause he said that you would never notice me at all and you'd only notice him for his "great" grades and want to be his."Mello said, with his arms still around Matt.

"Oh? Well I think I have an idea."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey Near! Matt gave me a note to give to you."Kit said, handing him said note.

"Hey Near,

Meet me in the play room on the second floor I'll be waiting."

Love, Matt.

"This is a real letter from him I know his hand writing from anywhere."Near said to himself walking up the stairs to the playroom where Matt was going to be.

"Hey Matt, I'm h-…M-matt how could you kiss him? W-why not me?" Near asked, as he had seen Matt and Mello in the middle of a session.

"Huh? Oh because I'm in love with Mello."

"Oh hey Near I guess this is the first time you were wrong, huh?" Mello snorted.

"This isn't right I'm always right. Matt."

"Face it Near you were wrong and I was right."Mello said, happily.

Near turned around to leave and ran out of the room when he bumped into Kit and feel backward.

"Huh? Oh Near I'm so sorry…why are you crying?" Kit said, picking him up off the floor.

"M-matt rejected me basically." Near said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Here"

Kit handed him a napkin and he wiped his eyes with that. He looked back up at her and smiled something that he didn't do that often.

"Hey Near how 'bout I take you to get a new toy, huh?" Kit said holding out her hand for him to take.

"Thank you, Kit. I'd like that."

Near took her hand and walked off giving her a kiss on the cheek. Which had made the both of them smile.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The end looks like it was a one shot for them too. Oh well I didn't want near to be sad after all I am his friend^^.


End file.
